Phantom Exorcist: Adopted
by Phoenix's death
Summary: Danny and his dad are invited to teach at a school for exorcists, what happens when everyone finds out Danny's secret? Or does Danny find out their's first? T because I'm highly paranoid. Aslo, I seriously don't own anything. I adopted this from Eren-kun and made some tweaks here and there.


"Pack your bags Danny! We're going to Japan!"

"Eh?"

Danny, who was just sitting on the couch fell over onto the floor. Sitting up he stared at his dad.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Jack Fenton showed it to his son. It was an invitation.

"So?" Danny asked.

"So read it!"

Danny took the paper, surprisingly, the invitation was for his dad and an 'assistant' to teach ghost hunting at some kind of school in Japan. Danny was shocked. Who in their right mind teaches students ghost hunting? And why my dad? He couldn't catch a ghost if it was right in front of him.

'No offence Dad.' He mentally sighed.

Looking back at his dad, he was quite surprised to see the suitcase. It was already packed, and his dad had already packed. But by the looks of things, he still had more to pack. Danny sighed.

"Dad, I think I'd rather pass on the offer. What about mom? Or even Jazz? I think they'd be willing to accept the offer."

He'd thought it through. Without him in Amity Park, the ghost attacks would increase. When he isn't there, he can't protect his friends, family, and other civilians. He smiled at his dad, noticing the disappointed look. Danny walked into the kitchen, and pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

His dad, even though he was disappointed, went to his son's room and packed his clothes. This was an opportunity to have some alone time with his son, and he wasn't going to allow Danny to back out!

While this was going on, Danny was sitting on a kitchen chair texting his friends about Japan.

"I think it's a great opportunity Danny. You could tour Japan, see all of its wonders. Don't worry so much. We can take care of the ghost attacks, plus Valerie is here a well." Sam had replied.

"Dude, can I go with you? Please?" Tucker sent.

"Sorry Tucker, no can do. There are only two plane tickets on the invitation." Danny replied.

"Fine then, promise me this, you will bring me back some pictures of all the sexy girls in Japan."

"Yes, your highness." Danny laughed softly while sending the message.

Danny put his cell away into his pocket, and walked back to the living room. Noticing his dad wasn't there, he listened for a bit. A shuffling sound came from directly above him. Danny sighed. Even if he had disagreed with his dad, he would have been forced to go. He walked up the stairs, heading to his room. What he saw there surprised him. His dad had completely STRIPPED his walls of his posters and placed them in a very large suitcase.

"Hey. HEY. DAD."

"Yes Danny? Oh, did you change your mind? You want to go now?" His dad gave him the puppy eyes. Danny gulped.

"Yes?" Danny was completely unprepared for what happened next. His dad rushed forward and lifted Danny in a crushing hug.

"Dad… I…. need… *gasp*… to… BREATHE!" His dad practically dropped him. Danny sat there for a few seconds, regaining the breath that was forced from his lungs. Looking at his dad, he was amazed to see his stuff was all packed.

"ALRIGHTY! WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN!"

Japan

Yukio Okumura was in his class, when he looked at the clock.

"Okay, classes for the day are almost over, but before you leave, I have something to say."

Whispers immediately broke out, some wondering if Rin was in trouble.

"Tomorrow, we will have a new class added to the curriculum. Ghost hunting."

The whispers immediately ceased.

"Ghost hunting? But why? Ghosts are harmless! They can't even hurt us!" Rin said to his twin.

Adjusting his glasses, Yukio said, "The class is a standard course for every exorcist, and it's the principal's order." Rin immediately stopped talking, and just sat quietly, but thinking. 'Why did that weird clown hire ghost hunters? Aren't ghost's just low level demons?'

~DING DONG~

The bell for the end of the day sounded, and the two twins went to their dorm.

"Yukio, how do we know it's not just some more demons after my blood?" Rin asked while placing, or more accurately, tossing, his things onto the table.

Yukio sighed. "Rin, have you heard of the Fentons?" At his brother's negative shake of the head, he continued on to explain about them.

"They protect a place in the U.S. called Amity Park. And I can assure you, they are 100% human." Rin immediately relaxed. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them."

Principal's Office

Mephisto leaned back in his chair, and gazed out the window. The ghost hunters he hired shall arrive by tomorrow. These ghost hunters aren't the best or even that good. They were a pretty cheap excuse for ghost hunters, but it was better this way. He had heard of this ghost boy, 'inviso-bill' or 'Danny Phantom.' He could be a threat, and that was the reason he hired the ghost hunters. He wanted his pawns- or students, to be able to fight this type of ghost when the time arrives.

He smiled.

With The Fentons

Danny and his dad were on an airplane. His dad was asleep, and Danny looked out the airplane window, enjoying the view of the clouds.

'I guess this is the beginning, the first ghost free vacation.' Danny smiled.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
